godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater (Game)
See God Eaters if you're looking for the page of the defenders of mankind and not the game. God Eater (ゴッドイーター, Goddo Ītā) is the original first game in the God Eater series followed by its re-release God Eater Burst. A promotional video was made for the game. Story The story revolves around the six members of the Far East Branch's 1st Unit as part of a anti-Aragami organization called Fenrir. The player leads veteran and rookie members Lindow, Sakuya, Soma, Kota, and Alisa. In the first story arc of the game, the story revolves around Aegis Island, a humanoid Aragami Shio, and the Devouring Apocalypse. It centers around the main storyline Characters. Summary A New-Type God Eater match (the Protagonist) arrives to the Far East Branch and after the compatibility test is made part of the First Unit, the Retaliation squad. After a short time, another New-Type match arrives, Alisa Illinichina Amiella. The Far East Branch director, Johannes von Schicksal, was put in charge of developing the Aegis Project, a project whose ultimate purpose was to create an Aragami-impervious utopia for mankind to live in. At some stage during the development of said project, he realized that such utopia would sooner or later be attacked by Aragami and humankind would be once again defenseless against them. With that revelation, he put the Aegis project on hold an began the Ark project, in which he would trigger a controlled apocalypse to rid the world of all Aragami and create a permanently safe haven for the remaining humans or "Seeds" that would be away from the planet during the apocalypse. To do that, he needed to nurture a huge Aragami that could trigger said apocalypse, Nova, and he needed to obtain a special Aragami's core, the Singularity. He began nurturing Nova by sending high-rank God Eaters on "Special missions" which usually implicated retrieving an Aragami's core (meaning they were nothing more than missions to "gather food" for Nova), and put his son Soma Schicksal to search for the Singularity. During the development of the project, Lindow Amamiya was commanded by a higher authority to investigate on the Ark project and inform about the Director's secret plan. The latter elaborated a complex plan to get him out of his way, utilizing Dr. Daigo Oguruma to brainwash the recent transfer Alisa Illinichina Amiela and force her to kill Lindow during the Moon in the Welkin mission. Alisa trapped Lindow and he ordered the First Unit to leave him alone to deal with a herd of Prithvi Mata. In the meantime, Dr. Paylor Sakaki managed to send von Schicksal in a hunt after the Singularity, which was supposedly in Europe, while he could find and hide the real singularity with the aid of the 1st Unit. Later on, Sakuya Tachibana became aware of the Ark project thanks to some data Lindow had left behind, and decided to investigate the matters on her own, despite the fact that the rest of the 1st Unit was aware of the project. Despite having stated that she wanted to infiltrate Aegis on her own, Alisa managed to follow her and disable most of the defense systems in Aegis. The director, who was present at the moment, tried to use Alisa's mental instability to his favor once again with the aid of Oguruma, but Sakuya and Alisa managed to go fugitive nevertheless. The director then went public with his project, causing mixed reactions among everyone in the branch, ranging from initial acceptation from Kota Fujiki to clear opposition from his own son, Soma. Eventually, he discovered that Sakaki was hiding the actual singularity from him, and took Shio away with him to Aegis, which had transformed into Nova's hideout by then. The entire first Unit managed to enter Aegis and tried to stop the director from achieving his objectives. While they defeated him after he became part Aragami, they couldn't stop Nova from devouring the world, an event that was luckily avoided by the fact that Shio managed to retain her consciousness after becoming Nova's mind, and drove Nova to the moon to save the Earth. Characters '1st Unit (Retaliation Team)' *Protagonist (God Eater) - A rookie God Eater put in the 1st unit, who also happens to be the first new-type God Eater in the Far East Branch. Joined at the same as Kota Fujiki. *Lindow Amamiya (CV: ''Hiroaki Hirata) ''- Team Captain of the 1st Unit, which the Protagonist belongs to. *Sakuya Tachibana - Vice Captain of the 1st Unit and also a Sniper Ace Medic. A reliable senior who gets along well with just about everyone, as well as a long-time acquaintance of Lindow and Tsubaki. *Soma Schicksal - A member of the 1st Unit, Soma has served since he was twelve. He's not fond of teamwork and prefers working alone. *Kota Fujiki - Another rookie God Eater put in the 1st unit, joining at the same time as the Protagonist. While he performs fine in combat, he doesn't hold well with drills and lectures. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - The second New-Type God Eater of the 1st Unit, transferring from Fenrir's Russian branch. '2nd Unit (Defense Team)' *Tatsumi O'Mori - A member of the 2nd Unit and team Captain of the Defense Squad. When not in duty, he's frequently seen hitting on Hibari at her counter. *Brendan Bardell - Second in Command of the 2nd Unit. *Kanon Daiba - A medic from the 2nd Unit, notorious for her friendly-fire mishaps. 3rd Unit (Reserve Team) *Shun Ogawa - A member of the 3rd Unit. His is a somewhat laid back, childlike and reckless personality. *Karel Schneider - A member of the 3rd Unit and a competent sniper, as well as a proud self-confessed mercenary. *Gina Dickinson - A member of the 3rd Unit and also a Sniper Ace. Silent and mysterious, she loves the thrill of shooting an Aragami from a distance. Other Characters *Shio - A humanoid Aragami with a Bias Factor which makes her averse to devouring humans. She was discovered by Dr. Sakaki and was since taken under his wing. *Tsubaki Amamiya - Lindow's older sister and herself a retired gunner God Eater. She was relieved from her position in 2069, and now serves as adviser to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd units and all New-Type God Eaters. *Johannes von Schicksal - One of the founders of Fenrir, a former researcher and current director of its Far East Branch. *Dr. Paylor Sakaki - A founding member of Fenrir and current Chief Supervisor of its Far East Branch's Aragami Technology Department. Responsible for being the one who discovered the Bias Factor. *Eric der Vogelweid - A God Eater introduced during your first mission with Soma. Difference from Burst Items: *Amount of items in the inventory is limited to 24, instead of 32. *Amount of items in storage is limited to 500. Equipment: *There are no Control Units (and no Burst-only skills). *The amount of equipment that can be saved in storage (including clothes) is limited to 100. *Craftable equipment and clothes are less than in Burst. *Only a handful of weapons are upgradeable to Rank 10. *Laevateinn and Deus God Arc sets are only available as DLC, due to Deusphages only being available through DLC. *Clemencor God Arc set is dummied-out content, and can only be obtained via cheating. *Dengeki and Famitsu costumes are only available as DLC, due to Deusphage species being DLC. *New players have a Fireproof Tower in their Storage instead of Aurgermir P as in'' Burst''. Interestingly, in Burst ''the Fireproof Tower is buyable from the Merchant and craftable from the Terminal just like in GE. *After starting a new game, yet before checking in with Tsubaki and going to see Sakaki in his lab, if you check the Storage and the craftable equipment you can see both the Falcon and Type20 Gat being present alongside the Type50 Auto-Gun. However, the Falcon and Type20 Gat aren't craftable upon starting a new game in ''Burst but are added back in a short while. Bullets: *Options to make a custom bullet are limited, due to lack of deco-bullets. *A holographic man with Terminator God Arc will appear in the bullet test instead of your character. *There is no damage status in bullet test. Missions: *Story missions will end in Rank 6. There is no Burst story arc, unless the Append Edition is used to update. *Some side missions are only available as DLC. *You are able to bring Tatsumi, Brendan and Kanon in Alisa's Rank 3 side missions (Alisa will not give you a Tear Stone as Clemencor God Arc set is a dummied out content). NPC: *Commands to NPCs aren't available. *Codenames are white in color. *Lindow and Shio cannot be made available after their story departures. *Ren, Annette and Federico are not present. *Eric isn't recruitable. *Tatsumi, Brendan, Kanon, Shun, Karel, and Gina have generic Avatar designs, and the player can fully recreate them. *Both Tatsumi and Brendan's have the Quick Buckler as their shield. *Kanon's original gun is Type20 Gat (same as Eric's in Bust). *Karel's original gun is Type50 Auto-Gun (same as Annette's in Burst). Avatar: *Options in character creation are more limited. *There are no Den Emotes. *There are no Avatar Cards. *Your character is not listed in the NORN Database. Aragami: *Deusphage species are only available as DLC. *Hannibal, Corrosive Hannibal, Caligula, Venus, Ravana and Yaksha Raja are not present. Gameplay: *A Burst meter is not present. A Burst meter for Link Bursts obtained is present however. *Dodging animation is different. Your character will hop instead of dash. *There is no Combo Devour. *You obtain 1 Aragami Bullet per devour instead of three. *Some combo actions are changed in God Eater Burst such as the Buster Blade's third Triangle attack which is revamped to feel more natural in Burst. The original third Triangle Buster Blade attack was reused as a Buster Blade Triangle third hit Blood Art in God Eater 2. Misc: *Archives aren't present in your room's terminal. *Key config and item menu type in Options are not present. *NORN Database interface is slightly different. *Certain Skills' effects are different from Burst and some Skills are not present. For instance, Trigger Happy used to reduce OP cost of Bullets in half while in Burst, this became a split cost between Stamina and OP. *There is no solo perfect. Getting hit multiple times and using items doesn't matter to the mission rating. *Class type will determined, depending on your overall Skill stacked. Promotional Video Trivia *God Eater has 5 different protagonists: **Ryo Kagami, the protagonist of the manga, God Eater: The Spiral Fate. Chronologically the first protagonist before Yu. **Yuu Kannagi, the canon protagonist according to most of the light novel/manga adaptations. **Lenka Utsugi, the protagonist of the God Eater (Anime), as well as a DLC protagonist in God Eater Resurrection. **Aki Tamashiro, the female protagonist. Her God Arc set can be crafted only in God Eater Burst. **Shinji Kagura, the canon protagonist of God Eater Resurrection, replacing Yuu for said game's localized Western version. External Links *@wiki Category:God Eater series Category:Games